


What You Want

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Smut, eye.emoji, it's there if you squint a little lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: “You want me to what?”The way that Mark’s cheeks go pink gives Donghyuck a bit of satisfaction.“Come on, Hyuck, I know you heard me…” Donghyuck loves how shy his boyfriend looks. He smiles.“You’re right, I just wanna hear you say it again.”





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Don't Need Your Love, whores

“You want me to what?”

The way that Mark’s cheeks go pink gives Donghyuck a bit of satisfaction. The older boy shifts his eyes down and scuffs his shoes on the floor for a moment before looking back up. He bites his lip. 

“Come on, Hyuck, I know you heard me…” Donghyuck loves how shy his boyfriend looks, how sweet and soft he sounds asking. He smiles.

“You’re right, I heard you, Markie, I just wanna hear you say it again.” He steps forward and cups Mark’s cheek. He runs his thumb across Mark’s bottom lip—it’s puffy and red from where he’s been nibbling on it nervously—and let’s out a puff of breath when Mark closes his eyes and sucks the finger into his mouth, suckling on it softly. Donghyuck lets him for a moment before pulling his hand away, smiling when Mark lets out a little whine. The boy takes a breath before opening his eyes and looking at Donghyuck. The older’s face is flushed and his pupils are dilated.

“I...I want you to…” Donghyuck smiles encouragingly, “I want you—”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want this?” At this point, it’s pretty clear what Mark wants. He has this pretty look on his face—shy but needy—as he keeps his legs spread open. His hands are gripping the sheets and when Donghyuck had trailed one of his fingers close to his hole, the older boy had gasped, his pucker twitching. He’s so eager for it, no matter how shy he is.

“Y-yeah, please, I want it, please.” His eyes are squeezed shut and he looks  _ so _ precious that Donghyuck wants to take a picture. Next time. For now, he strokes a wet finger over Mark’s hole, watching how it twitches. Mark gasps low as Donghyuck finally pushes the finger in, clenching tightly around the digit. Donghyuck rubs at Mark’s thigh, pressing a kiss to his inner knee.

“Just relax, I got you.” Like magic, the tension in Mark’s body slowly fades away and Donghyuck continues on, pushing his finger in deeper. Once it reaches his last knuckle he pauses.

“Good?” Mark’s face is mostly relaxed but his eyebrows are drawn together as he nods, shifting slightly and sighing. 

“Good, you...you can keep going.” Donghyuck kisses his knee again and moves his finger, thrusting it slowly in and out. He knows from all the times they’ve fucked that one doesn’t really feel like much so after a moment, he presses in a second. This time, Mark’s nose scrunches up and his mouth falls open. Donghyuck’s fingers are slim but it’s still a stretch, burning a little. Donghyuck takes this time to lean down and mouth at Mark’s dick. He suckles softly at the head while moving his fingers and Mark moans, moving his hips to push into Donghyuck’s mouth but the movement forces Donghyuck’s fingers deeper at an angle and he jerks at the shock of pleasure he feels.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ .” Donghyuck angles his wrist and jabs his fingers forward right into that spot and Mark  _ yells _ . “Oh my god,  _ holy shit, _ that feels so good oh my god.” Donghyuck takes Mark fully into his mouth now as he presses in a third finger. The older boy has his back arched up, head tipped back. He’s gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles are white. Donghyuck’s gripping one of his legs but the other is sliding against the sheets like he can’t stabilize himself.

Donghyuck’s never seen Mark so sensitive before—he wonders if this is the first time the boy’s ever been touched like this. When they had first met, Mark had insisted he was straight, that he had never really thought about being with another guy. Their relationship has been very different from what Donghyuck had been used to, Mark had been so hesitant in doing anything, so nervous, unsure. He’d grown so much, become so much more open to asking for what he wanted, to asking for new things. Up until now, Donghyuck had always bottomed—not that he had a problem with that, he loved getting fucked and Mark had a perfect cock—but he thinks that, with the way that Mark is writhing against the sheets, that’ll change.

He wonders how many fingers he can fit in Mark but the second he nudges at Mark’s hole with a fourth finger, the boy sobs, his body tensing up, and he comes in Donghyuck’s mouth. He chokes a little in surprise before swallowing up Mark’s cum, licking his dick clean then leaning back and licking his own lips. Mark is heaving, an arm thrown over his eyes, his other hand reaching down to grip his cock like he hasn’t processed yet that he blew his load. Donghyuck rubs Mark’s thighs while the boy comes down, moving his arm to look at his boyfriend. Mark’s face is so red, the blush spanning down his chest, and he smiles shakily. Donghyuck drapes his body over Mark’s, pecking at his lips a few times, brushing the boy’s bangs off his forehead. He cups Mark’s face.

“Good?” Mark looks back at him, his eyes still a little hazy, nodding his head faintly.

“So good.”


End file.
